charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Peyton Halliwell
Peyton is the third child to be born to a Charmed One. She is the oldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She has two younger sister, Parker and Patience. Her Warren power is premonitions. She is the first Charmspeaker in centuries. History Early Life Peyton Patricia Halliwell was born on January 4, 2006 to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She lived in her mother's condo with her parents. She was close to Wyatt and Chris as they were the closest in age at the time. When Parker was born, Peyton didn't like her as she drew the attention away from her. Eventually though, Peyton realized she loved her little sister. She was excited when she heard she'd have another sister when she was six. Soon after, Patience was born. Becoming a Blonde Born as a brunette, Peyton acted more like a fun blonde. It wasn't until she was three that her Aunt Piper left a potion temporarily unsupervised that the little girl noticed. Figuring that none of the children could reach it, Piper had left it on the stove. Curiosity getting the better of her, Peyton pulled it down on her head. The scream she emitted sent her parents and aunts running to her aid. They arrived in time for Paige to heal the burns starting to develop on Peyton's fair skin. To their surprise, Peyton's dark hair turned a light blonde. At times, it would seem as if the dark color would return, but it never did. Peyton grew to love it, but retained a fear of heat and fire. Before Season One Peyton lives in a cheap apartment with Penny and Charlotte. She is an intern at the Bay Mirror, working as a receptionist for her mother. She is attending college and majoring in Psychology. She is unsure whether she wishes to take over her mother's advice column or become a therapist. Peyton is romantically interested in family friend, Sebastian Johnson. Personality Peyton is very sweet and flirty. She's kind to others and doesn't like being mean or hurtful. Very optimistic, she always sees the positive in life. She can be very mischievous, but this side doesn't come out all that often. While a party girl, she knows when it's time to play and when it's not. While enamored with Sebastian, Peyton is a very flirtatious person. She knows what she likes and will go and get it. She is very confident in herself. Peyton can be somewhat hard to handle and likes to have flings over actual relationships. She is a shopaholic. Peyton is a self dubbed fashion expert. While she always take their information with a grain of salt, Peyton loves gossip magazines. She values her privacy, however, and would never sell her family out. She doesn't have the amazing loyalty some of her family has, but she is somewhat protective of her family. Half cupid, she tends to play match maker. She can somewhat overconfident at times and go to far, she does her best to apologize when she goes overboard. She loves romance novels and romance in general. While somewhat air headed at times, Peyton can be a fierce fighter when she needs to be. She doesn't have the legendary temper that some members of her family has. Power ''Cupid Powers *'Beaming': Transporting someone in a pink light *'Remote Beaming: Beam someone to another location without touching them *'Sensing: '''Sense her charges and family's location and well being. *'Glamouring: 'Change her appearance at will *'Empathy: '''Feel other's emotions Witch Powers *'Astral Projection: '''To project your consciousness to a different location *'Charmspeak: 'To charm the listener to do what user wishes. This is a rare power and Peyton is the first to show up in centuries. She can use this ability to manipulate memories or make someone remember something. *'Premonitions: 'See the future **'Retrocognition: The ability to see and experience events from the past. **'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. **'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. ''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Appearance Peyton is a beautiful and very attractive woman and has light blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips and pale skin. Her hair was originally a light brown. A potion turned her hair blonde, similar to how her aunt Paige turned her hair red. She is a tall and slim Caucasian female. In terms of fashion sense, Peyton is often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats and fashionable jewelry, such as long necklaces and pendants or dangle earrings. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown or gray. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. Peyton has long blonde-hair, which is usually styled with soft waves; however, she can occasionally be seen with straight hair or pulled back in a casual style, rarely wearing any hair accessories. Category:Offspring of Phoebe Halliwell Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Witch Category:Cupid Category:Hybrid Category:Premonitions Category:Character